Miracle Romance
by namay-moon
Summary: La princesa del milenio de plata y el príncipe de Elysion jamás imaginaron que sería su relación la que traería la desgracia sobre todo aquello que conocían y amaban.
1. El vuelo del fénix

**Miracle Romance. **

**El vuelo del fénix. **

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el milenio de plata, insoportablemente aburrida. Venus creía que convertirse en una de las guerreras que estaban a cargo del cuidado de la princesa sería una experiencia emocionante pero hasta ahora solo había recibido lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo, como si su madre en el castillo no la hubiese atormentado lo suficiente con esa cosa de "como debe comportarse una dama". Estaban en los jardines del palacio real y Artemis estaba dando una lección sobre la importancia de ser una sailor, otro argumento que Venus había escuchado toda su vida.

Llevaban pocas semanas viviendo en el castillo lunar. Las princesas de: Júpiter, Mercurio, Venus y Marte habían llegado para recibir su entrenamiento como sailors scouts y guardianas de la princesa Serenity, quien sería presentada a la sociedad en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Para esa fecha ellas debían tener su entrenamiento concluido y haber elegido a la nueva líder porque también serían presentadas como la nueva generación de sailors scouts Las sailors del planeta venus siempre habían sido las líderes de las senshis desde tiempos inmemoriales y la pesada responsabilidad de mantener el nombre de su familia en alto caía sobre los hombros de la diosa del amor, así que debía ganarse ese título a toda costa, pero no sabía cómo.

¿Lady Venus ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho?-

Perdón ¿qué?- miro a Sir Artemis bastante apenada por no estar prestando atención pero debía admitirlo es difícil mantenerte concentrada cuando tu maestro es un gato parlante.-

Le decía que si por favor pasaba al frente junto con Lady Mars.

"_Precisamente ella". _Pensó con llevaban un mes de conocerse y ya sentía una total aversión por la princesa del planeta rojo. Lady Mars destacaba en todo lo que Venus fallaba, alejándola cada vez más del puesto de líder, dejándola en ridículo frente a Sir. Artemis, frente a Lady Luna y frente a la mismísima reina Serenity. Venus simplemente no la soportaba.

Me imagino que en sus planetas natales les abran enseñado un poco de combate con espadas.- dijo Artemis mientras intercalaba la mirada entre las dos princesas.- las sailors de Venus y marte tienen las mismas armas, un par de dagas para cada una, muéstrennos que es lo que saben hacer con ellas.

Venus había recibido sus dagas como un regalo de su madre, un perfecto recordatorio de que no podía darse el lujo de fallar en esto. No soportaría seguir viendo la decepción en los ojos de su progenitora, ella tenía que hacerla sentir orgullosa una sola vez en su vida y no importaba que debiera hacer para lograrlo.

Listo señoritas inician el combate a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos, tres.-

Venus se lanzó con furia hacia Mars y esta la recibió con toda la gracia de un hábil espadachín, como si luchar con dagas fuese un simple juego de niños para ella, Venus enfureció y arremetió con más fuerza. Tal vez no tenía la habilidad de Lady Mars pero le sobraba actitud, ella era de esas personas que no soportaban perder bajo ninguna circunstancia y muchísimo menos frente a una persona que consideraba un rival en todos los sentidos.

La batalla estaba realmente pareja, Mercury cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada que escuchaba los choques de las dagas temiendo que alguna resultase lastimada, mientras Júpiter no se perdía ni un solo detalle. Mars se defendía de los ataques de Venus sin tener la oportunidad de lanzar los propios y estuvo a punto de ser acorralada si la princesa Venus no hubiese dado un mal paso que Mars aprovecho para hacerla perder el equilibrio y arrebatarle una daga mientras ponía le las propias en el cuello inmovilizándola.

Estupendo Lady Mars.- aplaudió Artemis bastante entusiasta, dando por terminada la pelea.- es maravilloso tener una guerrera tan hábil dentro de las sailors scouts. Tal vez pueda enseñarle un poco a las demás.

Gracias Sir Artemis.- sonrió Mars haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Creo que eso es todo por hoy, recuerden hacer su deberes sobre la historia del milenio de plata.-

En cuanto Artemis entro al castillo Venus se dirigió hacia Mars quien estaba conversando despreocupadamente con Mercury.

¿Te diviertes?- le grito enojada.- te gusta dejarme en ridículo ¿no es así?

Yo solo hice lo que Sir Artemis me ordeno.- le explico Mars con calma.- Si tú no sabes manejar las dagas no me culpes a mi Lady Venus.

Te esfuerzas en sobresalir frente a Sir Artemis y Lady Luna por una sola razón, quieres arrebatarme el puesto de líder.

Princesa Venus, no estoy interesada en arrebatarle nada sólo quiero cumplir mi misión de ser una senshi, nada más.- le explico con fingida paciencia.- y por favor guarde la compostura, estar gritando en los jardines no es un comportamiento propio de la realeza.

Lady Venus enmudeció por las palabras de Mars, recordando que no hace mucho tiempo alguien más le había dicho algo muy similar.

_**Flashback.**_

La servidumbre del castillo de Magallanes buscaba por todos los rincones a su princesa desaparecida. La inquieta Venus estaba escondida entre los arboles del jardín para no ir a sus clases de etiqueta. Su odiosa institutriz la obligaba a recogerse el cabello y llevar puesto un vestido horroroso junto con unos incomodos zapatos, cosas que ella detestaba. Venus amaba sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, el viento revolver su cabello y su cuerpo libre de cintas y lentejuelas, ella era amante de la simplicidad y prefería vestir sólo una cómoda bata blanca. Pero la Reina Freya, gobernante del planeta Venus estaba harta del reprochable comportamiento de su hija.

"_Te encanta avergonzarme ¿no es así? disfrutas poniéndome en ridículo" "que pensaran los nobles en cuanto vean a la princesa sucia y vestida como una criada" "¿Cuándo piensas comportarte como una dama?" "jamás en la historia del planeta Venus se había visto una princesa tan vulgar y mal portada como tú, eres una decepción para nuestra familia."_

**Fin Flashback**

Los recuerdos golpearon a Venus como si fueran una cachetada. Toda su vida había aguantado los reproches de su madre, pero no soportaría que una aparecida se atreviese a criticar su forma de ser, mucho menos le permitiría quedarse con la única oportunidad de complacer a su madre. Ella sería la líder de las senshis, tenía que.

Vete al infierno Mars.- grito y se dirigió a su habitación porque si seguía allí terminaría ahorcándola. –

¿Dijo eso?- escucho a Mars quejarse con sailor Júpiter y sailor Mercury a sus espaldas. – pero que corriente es.

Venus respiro profundo y miro hacia el cielo, rogando por un poco de fuerza para seguir soportando críticas y reproches. En ese momento pudo vislumbrar a la figura de la princesa Serenity observando todo lo ocurrido desde su balcón. Su cara enrojeció de inmediato, no quería que la princesa se llevara esa terrible imagen de ella y pensara que era una ordinaria busca pleitos. Subió de inmediato a la habitación de la princesa, ignorando que aún ellas no habían sido presentadas formalmente pues estaba decidida a borrar esa terrible impresión.

-/-

Serenity escuchó el ruido de unos tacones acercándose a su habitación, sin duda debía ser la reina, por lo que corrió a sentarse frente a su escritorio y abrir un libro en una página al azar. Su madre se molestaría mucho si se enterara que la princesa no estaba estudiando las lecciones reales por espiar a hurtadillas los entrenamientos de las sailors scouts, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía realmente maravillada por su trabajo como guerreras, sus increíbles habilidades y la misión de mantener la paz en el reino. Suspiraba apesadumbrada por no poder hacer parte de tan exclusivo grupo a pesar de que la idea de combatir no le agrada demasiado. Sin embargo era la emoción, la adrenalina y la aventura que estaba tan presente en la vida de estas chicas lo que envidiaba y quería para sí.

Podía ser la joven más afortunada del Milenio de plata al ser la heredera al trono real y se sentía agradecida por todo lo que tenía pero esto no era suficiente para que ella pudiera sentirse satisfecha con su vida. Tenía inmensos deseos de conocer el universo, vivir aventuras y encontrar el verdadero amor. Su vida tan cuadriculada y perfecta la aburría.

Discúlpeme su alteza.- una voz desconocida para ella la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.- me permite ingresar por favor.

Serenity suspiró aliviada y miro sorprendida a ver quién era la persona que había ido a verla. Nadie, excepto Luna y la reina estaban autorizados para entrar en la habitación de la princesa. Picada por la curiosidad fue a abrir la puerta de su alcoba y se encontró con una joven de rubio cabello largo y ojos azules que no se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada. Era la misma chica que había estado observando hacia un rato

Qué alivio.- dijo la princesa mientras le permitía entrar.- pensé que era La reina Serenity

Disculpe que la moleste su alteza- se excusó Venus haciendo una reverencia.- pero quería hablar con usted …

¿Eres Venus cierto? te vi hace un rato.- le respondió haciendo un guiño y Venus se ruborizó nuevamente.

Si sobre eso, vera yo …-

Eres muy buena con las dagas.- la princesa la interrumpió con una gran sonrisa y Venus la miro confundida.

Pero Lady Mars fue mejor.-

Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres buena ¿entonces que querías decirme?-

Serenity camino hacia su gran balcón mientras Venus trataba de explicarse a sus espaldas, en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención pues se había embelesado una vez más mirando la belleza del enorme planeta azul ¿qué se sentirá ver el cielo de color celeste y experimentar lo que los humanos llaman brisa? Seguramente era un precioso lugar y ansiaba el día que pudiera salir del castillo, pero con toda esa seguridad alrededor de su habitación era imposible pensar siquiera en salir… o entrar.

¡Un minuto!- grito la princesa emocionada.- ¡Tú!

Le ruego que disculpe mi comportamiento princesa yo no quise…- Venus sin entender por qué la princesa la señalaba con tanto ahínco agacho su cabeza totalmente avergonzada.

¿Qué? No.- sacudió la manos en el aire.- eso no tiene importancia lo que quiero saber es como entraste.-

Disculpe pero no entiendo.

¿Cómo burlaste a los guardias que rondan el pasillo? Nadie puede entrar a mi habitación.-

Oh eso.- Venus se rio de sí misma por su lentitud para entender a que se refería la princesa.- use el atajo que está en la biblioteca.

¿Atajo?- debió hacerle caso a las palabras de Lady Luna, debía visitar la biblioteca más seguido.- llévame

Princesa yo no creo que sea una buena idea.-

Por favor.-

Tiempo después Venus se preguntaría si acceder a los deseos de la princesa esa tarde no fue la peor decisión de su vida y si de haber obrado distinto el milenio e plata no hubiese caído en desgracia. Pero en ese momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa que la cara de ilusión de la princesa al pensar que por fin tenía una oportunidad de escapar de esa lujosa prisión.

Sígame su alteza.- dijo Venus sin dudar.-

Serenity grito de emoción, inmediatamente Venus se puso en dedo en la boca para pedirle que estuviese callada. Los guardias estaban ubicados en las escaleras al inicio del pasillo para impedir que personas no autorizadas subiesen a la habitación de la princesa, pero el recorrido hacia la biblioteca estaba desierto.

Venus había descubierto ese pasadizo por pura casualidad, dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines del palacio un arbusto de rosas naranjas llamo su atención y cuando camino hacia el tropezó dándose un golpe contra la pared, pero está en vez de mantenerse firme, se movió un poco para permitir ver una pequeña abertura. Su curiosidad la obligo a introducirse en ese pequeño pasadizo y ver a donde la llevaba pues seguro que esa información le sería muy útil después, si quería ser la mejor senshi debía saber todas las rutas de escape del palacio.

Esto es estupendo.- dijo Serenity emocionada cuando por fin estuvo en los jardines.- no hay muchos guardias por aquí o sí.

No su alteza, esto es un jardín abandonado.

Perfecto.-

Y sin decir otra palabra la curiosa Serenity se echó a correr por los jardines, Venus sonrío unos escasos instantes pensado que a lo mejor lo que la princesa necesitaba era una buena dosis de aire fresco, pero al verla convertirse en un halo de luz y volar hacia la tierra supo que estaba en un enorme problema.

-No, no, no.- empezó a correr tras la princesa.- vuelva aquí su alteza _"pequeña mentirosa" _ regrese por favor.

…-…

Los vuelos interplanetarios no eran la especialidad de Serenity. Cerro con fuerza los ojos en cuanto se acercó a la atmosfera terrestre olvidando mantener su cuerpo derecho y quieto como se lo había explicado Luna tantas veces, la teoría no se parecía en nada a la práctica. Un calor calcinante quemo su piel y grito de terror en cuento sintió que se acrecentaba la velocidad de su caída. Diablos se iba a estrellar contra el suelo si continuaba descendiendo de esa forma. _"vamos Serenity recuerda, que decía Lady Luna ¿que debía hacer cuando cruzaras la atmosfera?" "cielos se acaba el tiempo, hazlo" "oh claro, ya lo recordé"_

Estiro sus brazos, abiertos de lado a lado mientras se esforzaba por poner su cuerpo en dirección horizontal y paralela al suelo. _"concentra tu poder en tus brazos, imagina que son alas". _Serenity pudo empezar a planear con sus brazos como si fuese una especie de aeronave, pero debido a su poca experiencia solo pudo mantenerse en vuelo unos 5 minutos antes de estrellarse con el suelo.

Toco todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no le faltara nada y grito de emoción a percibir que estaba viva y aún mejor, sin daños significativos, solo algunos raspones. Nada mal para ser su primera vez.

Por fin pudo prestarle atención a lo que había a su alrededor, este era su primer vistazo al planeta tierra y el momento que atesoraría en su mente por siempre

La luz del sol y el azul del universo se conjugaban para crear un cielo de un brillante azul celeste, decorado con preciosas motas blancas esparcidas como si recreasen los trazos de un enorme pincel. El césped era verde lleno de vida, no como el de la luna que parecía crecer allí en contra de su voluntad, la luna nunca fue una tierra fértil y lo que crecía allí era implantado a la fuerza. Pero la energía vital de este planeta se podía percibir a donde quiera que mirase.

Una suave brisa la acaricio, regalándole por fin esa increíble sensación que anhelaba experimentar, saber que se sentía cuando el viento despeinaba tus cabellos. Y a lo mejor en su vida no viviría otra experiencia tan sublime como el que su piel fuese acariciada por el viento por primera vez.

Respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire, era fresco y puro tanto que pudo revitalizar su cuerpo con una sola inhalación. Miro hacia el horizonte, un espeso bosque se veía a lo lejos, jamás había visto tantos arboles juntos. En la luna, el castillo estaba encerrado en una cúpula y no se podía ir más allá del campo de energía, aquí en la tierra el paisaje se ampliaba de forma interminable ante ella. Grito de emoción y corrió hacia el bosque, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría todas sus venas, por fin lo había conseguido, alcanzar la libertad.

...-...

"Vera_ reina Serenity, a su hija la absorbió un agujero negro, yo no pude hacer nada, solo apareció de repente y… ¡ahhggrrr claro que no! quien podría creerse algo tan estúpido. Tengo que encontrarla y antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de su ausencia ¿pero cómo?…"_

Venus caminaba de un lado a otro por los jardines del palacio, mirando con desconsuelo el agujero a lo alto de la cúpula por donde momentos atrás se había escapado la princesa. Tenía que encontrar una solución para su estúpido error, pero no era su culpa ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la princesa saldría corriendo como una desquiciada? Tal vez tantos años de encierro le habían tostado el cerebro. La próxima vez que saliera con ella tendría que atarle una correa al cuello ¡pero que estaba diciendo! No la ayudaría a salir nunca más.

En ese momento Lady Júpiter paso frente a ella con un extraño paquete en sus manos, a Venus se le prendió el foco.

-Lady Júpiter.- corrió hacia la sailor quien de inmediato se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Venus y oculto el paquete que llevaba tras de sí.- qué bueno que te veo.- Venus vio que ella trataba de ocultar algo.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Júpiter a la defensiva, Venus prefirió no indagar, la figura de Júpiter era muy intimidante.- ¿Qué desea Lady Venus?

Ah sí, casi lo olvido.- se golpeó la frente ante su descuido.- Júpiter podrías ir a la habitación de la princesa y asegurarte de que nadie descubra su ausencia mientras yo la busco y la traigo de regreso.-

¿QUE? ¿De qué hablas? ¿La princesa ha desaparecido?- Júpiter grito sobresaltada y Venus le suplico con un gesto que por favor guardara silencio.-

Fue un momento de torpeza, pero Júpiter por favor, si alguien se entera que deje escapar a la princesa mi mamá me usara como diana para practicar tiro al blanco.-

¿pero cómo voy a impedir que se enteren de su ausencia?-

Tu inventa algo, prometo no tardarme mucho.-

Venus no escucho las protestas de Júpiter y tal como hizo Serenity se convirtió en un halo de luz y se precipito hacia el firmamento volando con extrema rapidez, debía encontrar a la princesa antes de que le sucediese algo malo.

...-...

Serenity caminaba por los espesos bosques del planeta tierra, descubriendo maravillada la infinidad de seres vivos que albergaba ese lugar. Ya había decidido que aquellos animales blancos con largas orejas eran sus favoritos, se había encontrado con una madriguera en donde vivía una familia de estos tiernos animales y le habían parecido adorables.

De repente dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y una extraña fuerza la levanto por el aire, tras toda la confusión momentánea se dio cuenta que estaba metida en una especie de bolsa que pendía de un árbol.

Tal parece que por fin lo logramos Apolo por fin atrapamos al…- un joven apareció de repente montado sobre un caballo marrón.- olvídalo, solo es una torpe niña que quedó atrapada en nuestra trampa.

¿a quién le dices torpe?- grito Serenity enojada.- ¿y qué es esto?

Se le dice red.- dijo el joven irritado rodando los ojos.-

¡déjame salir ahora!-

Como gustes.- El saco su espada y corto la soga que amarraba la red al árbol, Serenity se desplomo contra el suelo con fuerza.

¿¡pero qué te pasa!?-

Dijiste que te dejara libre.- suspiro profundo y se montó de nuevo en su caballo para continuar su camino pero un grito de Serenity lo hizo retroceder. Al parecer la red era muy pesada y no podía quitársela de encima.-

Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.- le grito Serenity molesta.- eres un grosero.

Tu caíste en la red solita.- sonrió el joven divertido.- no quieras culparme de tu torpeza.

¿Eres un cazador? no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a esas hermosas criaturas de orejas largas.- se paró firme ante él aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, jamás se había enfrentado a alguien.-

¿te refieres a los conejos? ¿para que querría cazar un conejo?- pregunto confundido mientras volvía a amarrar la red en el árbol.

¿Entonces porque tienes este lugar lleno de esas horrorosas trampas?.-

Perdí la mascota de mi papá y estoy tratando de encontrarla.- camino hacia su caballo y se percató de que ella lo seguía.- un valioso fénix llamado Phoebus. ¿lo has visto?

¿Qué es un fénix?- pregunto Serenity confundida mientras se preguntaba por qué el unicornio del joven no tenía cuerno.-

Olvídalo.- se quedo mirándola fijamente.- ¿Por qué llevas ese ridículo peinado?

¡Eres un idiota!- grito Serenity enojada.- me iré, estoy harta de ti.

No pudo alejarse más de diez metros cuando acciono otra de las redes del joven. Él suspiro, sin dudas sería una tarde larga.

-..—

Lady Venus no encontraba señal alguna de la princesa, estaba segura que había llegado al planeta tierra pero ese lugar era tan inmenso que no tenía idea por donde podría empezar a buscar, jamás lograría registrar todo el planeta en una tarde, ni siquiera en un mes. Estaba acabada, ya podía imaginarse a su madre quemando su cara en todos los retratos de la familia real con el fin de pretender que jamás tuvo una hija.

Estaba cerca de un hermoso castillo, si mal no estaba allí era el hogar de los soberanos de Elysion, el reino de la tierra. Las relaciones entre la tierra y la luna se mantenían en una tensa calma desde tiempos remotos, cuando tras la primera guerra lo soberanos de ambos reinos juraron nunca intervenir en los asuntos del otro. Llevaban siglos sabiendo la existencia de ambos pero tenían prohibido el contacto de unos con otros. El hecho de que Serenity y ella estuviese allí era suficiente para desatar la segunda guerra. Rezaba al universo que la princesa no hubiese sido descubierta por nadie.

Escucho unos ruidos de espadas a lo lejos y corrió a asegurarse de que Serenity no estuviese involucrada. Suspiro aliviada al ver que solo se trataba de un pequeño grupo de soldados. Observo como se enfrentaban unos con otros con bastante agilidad y destreza, si ella dominara esos movimientos sin duda vencería a Lady Mars. Puso especial atención en el mayor de ellos, tenía el cabello platinado a la altura de los hombros, la piel ligeramente morena y unos ojos grises y fríos como un par de témpanos de hielo. Él se quitó la camisa y algo se agito en el vientre de Venus al ver sus músculos esculpidos, sin embargo su deslumbramiento fue interrumpido por una llamada de su intercomunicador.

¿Qué pasa Júpiter?- susurro Venus molesta.-

Tenemos problemas Venus.- dijo Júpiter preocupada.- hace rato Lady Luna estuvo aquí en la habitación de la princesa.

¿ te descubrió?- Venus pudo sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.-

No pero dijo que dentro de tres horas debía estar en el salón real, al parecer la reina quiere hacerle un anuncio importante, debe apurarse Lady Venus.-

Si, si, si, no te preocupes.-

Lady Venus corto su intercomunicador y devolvió la mirada hacia el grupo de soldados, se sorprendió al ver que el joven que estaba mirando hace un rato había desparecido. Sacudió su cabeza para alejarlo de su mente, tenía que concentrarse. Debía encontrar la princesa en menos de tres horas.

Una mano se puso sobre su boca y otra la apretó con fuerza sobre su vientre acercándola al torso de un hombre, Venus quiso gritar pero un ssshhh en su oído la hizo petrificarse del terror. La apretaba tan fuerte que no lograba moverse para tomar sus dagas y luchar.-

Vaya, vaya, vaya.- susurro con voz aterciopelada contra su oído.- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

-…-

No llevaban mucho rato caminando juntos por el bosque, pero no podían pasar un solo minuto sin discutir. A pesar de eso Serenity no volvió a separarse del joven, eso implicaría caer una vez más en una de esas redes y no tener su ayuda para liberarse, sin contar con que se había internado mucho en el bosque y no tenía ni idea como salir de allí.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un claro con una pequeña cascada. Serenity grito emocionada ante el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. El milenio de plata estaba lleno de fuentes, pero el agua a pesar de fluir estaba estancada en un mecanismo que la hacía circular una y otra vez, aquí en la cascada el agua fluía con libertad, limpia y cristalina sin pasar dos veces por el mismo punto. Sin aguantar más corrió hacia la cascada y se arrojó bajo sus aguas sin importarle la baja temperatura.

El joven se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque de su compañera pero después sonrió, era tan refrescante encontrarse con una persona tan jovial descomplicada después de crecer en un mundo de apariencias y protocolos.

El fénix de su padre sobre volaba la cascada y se posó lentamente sobre una de las rocas que estaban cerca a la chica, ella lo miro sorprendida por unos instantes y después camino lentamente hacia él. El joven quiso advertirle que los fénix eran criaturas agresivas con quien se acercaba demasiado pero para su gran sorpresa Phoebus se quedó quieto y ella pudo acariciarlo con total libertad.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido, según las leyendas los fénix solo permitían el contacto a las personas de corazón puro e inocente, al parecer ese extraña chica era la única persona en todo el reino que cumplía esas cualidades porque nadie e podía acercarse a él, no desde que su madre había muerto. Al parecer esa pequeña desquiciada guardaba muchos secretos dentro de sí.

- Bueno Phoebus ya te divertiste mucho es hora de ir a casa.- trato de tomar al ave pero esta la mordió con fuerza.-

- Quiere que lo trates bien.- lo reprendió Serenity mientras permitía que Phoebus se montara sobre su hombro.- pídeselo con dulzura.

- Por favor, es solo un ave.-

No importa él tiene sentimientos.- ella se cruzó de brazos obstinada, el fénix parecía no querer moverse así que no vio otra opción.

Phoebus ¿podrías ir conmigo a casa?- el ave no hizo ademan de moverse así que tuvo que recurrir a su plan b.- podrías ayudarme a llevarlo …- se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre.-

Serenity ¿y tú eres?-

Endymion.-

¿Endo que? – le pregunto confundida y el sólo rodo los ojos.

Emprendieron juntos su camino de regreso al palacio, esta vez sin insultarse ni discutir, los dos completamente ajenos a que esta era el origen de la más hermosa historia de amor que alguien en su dos reinos hubiese oído y también el artificie de su destrucción.

…-…

El guardia que tenía atrapada a Lady Venus libero poco a poco su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de zafarse de su agarre y tomar una de sus dagas para defenderse en caso de que él quisiera atacarla.

Vaya entonces eres una guerrera.- afirmo el divertido mientras miraba como la sailor se ponía en posición de batalla.- ¿Qué haces rondando el gran palacio de Elysion?

Solo buscaba a alguien.- quiso mostrarse segura pero debía admitir que estaba completamente aterrada, una cosa era entrenar con las senshis y otra muy distinta una batalla real, de eso no tenía experiencia.-

¿a quién?- pregunto el un tanto más serio- ¿a quién te ordenaron seguir?

Eso no te incumbe y no me han ordenado nada.-

Entonces viniste a espiar por tu cuenta.- trato de acercarse un poco pero ella inmediatamente puso la daga muy cerca de su cuello impidiéndole seguir avanzando. El alzo su ceja sorprendido, la chiquilla tenía agallas.-

No estoy espiando nada, solo quiero encontrar a mi amiga e irme de aquí de una buena vez.- grito ella irritada.-

¿y cómo fue que entraron a los dominios del castillo?- Lady Venus enmudeció, no podía explicarle que simplemente había aterrizado en ese lugar.-

Ah… pues… nosotras.- titubeo un poco y después agacho la cabeza.-

Lo sabía.- desenvaino su espada.- estas mintiendo.

Estaban a punto de iniciar un combate cuando un fuerte grito los hizo girarse hacia atrás.

Detente Kunzite.- grito Endymion quien venía corriendo para detener a su general.-

Maestro.- sonrió Kunzite quien seguía con su espada en las manos.- veo que pudo encontrar a Phoebus.-

Si gracias a Serenity.- la recién nombrada se había parado al lado de su guardiana quien tampoco bajaba la guardia ante el general.

A pesar de tener a sus príncipes a su lado, ni Lady Venus ni Kunzite parecían darse cuenta de ese hecho. Ambos estaban sumergidos en su burbuja privada, en donde la desconfianza y la adrenalina imperaban. No podían quitarse los ojos de encima, se atraían las miradas como si fuesen imanes pendientes del movimiento del otro para poder reaccionar y defenderse a ellos mismos o a sus protegidos ante cualquier señal de peligro.

- Lady Venus, debemos irnos.- Serenity le hablo nerviosa al ver la actitud de su guardiana.-

- Kunzite baja tu espada.- le ordeno Endymion y el obedeció, Venus también bajo la suya y sin mencionar una sola palabra se dio media vuelta para irse.-

El fénix que se posaba sobre su hombro se desplazó hacia el hombro de su dueño y Serenity miro fijamente a Endymion, como queriendo despedirse pero sin encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. Él le regalo una enorme sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano le dijo adiós. Ella se fue caminando tras su guardiana mientras él solo la veía alejarse, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser verla una vez más.

…-…

Júpiter estaba dentro de la habitación de la princesa rogando porque nadie más ingresara, no podría hacerse la dormida mucho tiempo más, si Lady luna o la misma reina se les ocurría levantar las cobijas era su fin, la echarían junto von Venus del palacio y seria el fin de su gran carrera como sailor, la que ni siquiera había podido empezar.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Júpiter apretó las mantas con fuerza suplicando que no fueran a descubrirla.

Tiene menos de quince minutos alteza.- dijo sailor Venus mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.- debe ponerse presentable para la reunión en el salón real.

Lady Venus quisiera hablar contigo.- comento la princesa apenada mientras Venus le buscaba un vestido seco en su armario.-

Ahora no tenemos tiempo alteza. Júpiter debemos salir ya.- la sailor se descubrió aliviada y salió de la cama de la princesa a toda velocidad.

Disculpe por meterme en su cama alteza.- Júpiter hizo una venia un tanto apenada.- pero comprenderá que…

Seguramente comprende…- Venus la halo fuera de la habitación.- debemos estar fuera de aquí antes de Lady luna venga a buscarla. Hasta luego princesa.

Adiós Lady Venus, Lady Júpiter un gusto en...- pero las sailors habían salido antes de que ella pudiese terminar.- conocerlas.

Serenity se cambió sus ropas mojadas y se puso presentable para la reunión a la que la había citado su madre. Los guardias del castillo la escoltaron desde su habitación hasta el salón real. La aventura vivida en la tierra ya parecía un lejano sueño y podía sentir otra vez la fuerza del encierro atormentando su alma ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo el tiempo vigilada como si fuera una delincuente? ¿Por qué nunca podía salir de su habitación? y en especial ¿Por qué no podía visitar un planeta tan hermoso como el planeta tierra?

Serenity, Lady luna y Sir Artemis estaban presentes juntos con las sailors scouts. Esa reunión era una ocasión importante, por primera vez iban a presentar formalmente a las sailors con su princesa y además de eso elegirían a la que sería la nueva líder. Lady Venus se tensó de inmediato, no pensó que la elección de la líder sería tan pronto, sin duda tras su infinidad de errores no conseguiría el puesto. Suspiro profundo y aguanto las lágrimas mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Sir Artemis.

- Es por eso que basado en la fuerza, la valentía y la agilidad creo que la más indicada para este puesto seria Lady…-

- ¡Lady Venus!- grito la princesa Serenity sobresaltando a todos los presentes. La recién mencionada la miro bastante sorprendida

- Hija no debes interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando.- la reprendió suavemente la reina Serenity, la princesa no le prestó atención a su madre y continuo hablando.-

- He visto los entrenamientos madre, los he seguido de cerca, también he visto la forma de comportarse de cada una de ellas.- sonrió Serenity mientras se ponía de pie ante el grupo de sailors.- cada una es una guerrera valiente y una dama distinguida, todas son princesas al fin y al cabo pero la tradición dice que la princesa de Venus es quien obtiene ese puesto.

La tradición no necesariamente es una regla su alteza, si una guerrera muestra signos de tener capacidades para este rol sin duda…-

Por eso lo digo Sir Artemis, sé que la princesa de Venus es perfecta para ser la líder de mis sailors scouts.-

Deja de interrumpir Serenity.- reprendió la reina ahora si enojada.

Disculpa madre por mi comportamiento pero quiero involucrarme con esto, ellas serán mis guardianas después de todo.- sonrió a Sir Artemis quien lucía bastante molesto.- sé que se ha esforzado entrenándolas y su criterio es bueno pero le pido que respete mi elección.

La líder de las sailors scouts es… Lady Venus.- suspiro profundo y luego sonrió ante la sonrisa de la princesa, sin dudas esa niña siempre se salía con la suya pero eso era algo bueno, sería una gran reina algún día.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron y felicitaron a Venus por nuevo papel dentro de las scouts. Después la reina dejo el salón junto con sus dos asesores. Las scouts empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

Serenity aprovechó un descuido de los guardias para correr tras Lady Venus y detenerla antes de que se fuese a su habitación.

Felicitaciones.- fue lo primero que atino a decir.-

hubiera preferido ganármelo por mis méritos y no por su intervención.- se cruzó de brazos.- con todo respeto su alteza pero no necesitaba su ayuda

sé que debes estar molesta conmigo.- agrego con tristeza al ver la expresión fría que tenía su nueva líder.- pero tenía tantas ganas de conocer el planeta tierra que no pensé que podía traerte problemas.

Olvídelo princesa, no sucedió nada que lamentar entonces no hay problema.-

No intercedí por ti por hacerte un favor, en verdad creo que lo mereces.- sonrió Serenity.- eres la única persona de este castillo que se ha preocupado por mi.-

Todos se preocupan por usted su alteza.- agrego Venus confundida, después de todo el castillo giraba en torno a la princesa.

Se preocupan por mantenerme encerrada, atrapada e infeliz pero tú me diste unos momentos de libertad, de alegría y preferiste arriesgarte a perder tu puesto como sailor que seguir ignorando mi dolor. Esas son las características que yo quiero en mi líder.-

Serenity le dio un fuerte abrazo al que Venus en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero que después devolvió con la misma intensidad. Pocas veces había recibido muestras de afecto física, su madre decía que la realeza no podía darse el lujo de perder la compostura y dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos estúpidos. Pero era bueno romper protocolos para variar, era bueno romper esas barreras que la separaban entre sailors y princesa y comportarse por un pequeño instante como dos personas simples y ordinarias. Era bueno sentir el amor y el cariño de otra persona, sin importar si era o no apropiado, era bueno sentirse libre.

- Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.- dijo Serenity a su oído y después se fue hacia su habitación.


	2. Mantente libre

**2. Mantente libre.**

En el castillo de Elysion vivía el Rey Pigmalión gobernante de la tierra, junto a su único hijo y heredero al trono, el príncipe Endymion. El monarca era querido por su pueblo y reconocido por ser un rey sabio y bueno, defensor de los débiles y amante de la justicia. El reino de Elysion se encontraba en todo su esplendor gracias a la gran labor de Pigmalión como soberano, sin embargo el rey estaba envejeciendo, podía sentir el peso de los años sobre su espalda y la preocupación por el destino de su pueblo se acrecentaba, no sabía si su hijo podría con la responsabilidad de encargarse de él. El muchacho era inteligente, Pigmalión se había esforzado en inculcarle los valores de un buen rey como la sabiduría y la justicia pero Endymion aún era muy joven e inmaduro por lo que rey decidió que era hora de actuar ya y obligarlo a sentar cabeza tal como su padre lo había hecho con él hace tanto tiempo

Esa tarde había citado a su hijo junto a sus generales a tomar el té en el comedor real, era un hermoso lugar ubicado bajo un pequeño kiosco en los jardines del palacio, rodeado de hermosos arbustos de rosas rojas. La tarde tenía el sol radiante y el cielo estaba completamente azul, sin nubes; el rey lo tomo como un buen presagio, ese era el mejor momento para comunicarle a su hijo la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Los cuatro generales habían llegado antes de la hora acordada y se ubicaron a lado y lado de la entrada del kiosco tal y como lo dice el protocolo, primero debían sentarse el rey y su hijo después vendrían los invitados de honor. Ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de los motivos de esa reunión especial y tampoco sabían quienes habían sido convocados, por eso los tomo por sorpresa la llegada de una de las doncellas del castillo, en especial a uno de ellos.

La hora del té inicio con una conversación trivial, el rey y los generales hablaban de asuntos referentes al reino mientras que la joven doncella se mantenía en un prudente silencio. Endymion se mantenía ajeno a la conversación de su padre mientras miraba con curiosidad a la joven sentada frente a él, sospechaba que ella era el motivo de tan repentina reunión y algo en su interior le decía que la noticia de su padre no le iba a gustar nada

Muchachos, sé que son lo suficientemente perspicaces para saber que hoy los cite por una importante razón.- anuncio el rey mientras todos en la mesa se quedaban en completo silencio.- como bien saben Endymion cumplirá 20 años en un par de meses y ya se acerca la edad en que el deberá hacerse cargo de nuestro reino.- pauso su discurso para mirar a su hijo por un momento y continuo.- sin embargo recordaran que la tradición de este reino es que el príncipe heredero se case antes de llegar a la corona.

Endymion dejó caer su copa al escuchar las palabras de su padre, la joven frente a él lo miro con una mueca de reprobación. El rey ignoro el accidente del príncipe y siguió hablando.

Como es costumbre en la realeza de Elysion, el rey debe elegir a la futura esposa del príncipe para asegurarse que ella cumpla con todas las características que se espera tenga una reina.- el rey se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse detrás de la silla de la joven.- Endymion te presento a Beryl, una de las más hermosas doncellas de Elysion. Estoy seguro que ella será una gran esposa para ti.

Sus presentimientos eran ciertos, no le agrado nada, todo lo contrario, quería vomitar. Estaba pálido y sudando frío y seguramente se le nota lo mal que le sentó la noticia porque Beryl no dejaba de mirarlo como si él fuese un completo patán. Hubiese tratado de disimular un poco su desagrado para no ofenderla pero le era imposible, la noticia le había llegado de repente y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Padre no crees que aún es muy pronto?- pregunto Endymion esperanzado en que su padre cambiara de parecer.

- Claro que no hijo, a tu edad yo ya era rey.- sonrió Pigmalión mientras le apretaba a Beryl los hombros con cariño.

- Permítame retirarme majestad.- para sorpresa de todos, no fue Endymion sino uno de los cuatro generales quien pidió autorización para dejar la mesa.- la comida no me sentó muy bien.

- Pero si no hemos comido nada.- agrego Jadeite confundido.- Nephrite y Kunzite solo pudieron mirarlo con una expresión que claramente decía _"que idiota eres"_

- Vete, vete tranquilo Zoisite.- dijo el rey sin prestarle atención al mal educado gesto de su general y prefirió tomar una copa para celebrar.- brindemos por el futuro de Beryl y Endymion.

- Si me disculpas padre yo tampoco me siento bien.-

- Endymion.- grito Pigmalión.- Endymion regresa aquí.-

- Pero Endymion necesitaba respirar, enfriar un poco la mente y comprender bien lo que estaba pasando ¡su padre estaba enloqueciendo, él no podía casarse, no aún!

- Tanto Endymion como Zoisite corrieron a toda velocidad lejos de allí pero en direcciones opuestas, mientras el rubio se fue a su habitación el moreno se internó en los bosques.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Lady Venus adoraba su nuevo puesto de líder a pesar de que ahora tenía más responsabilidades que antes. El cumpleaños de la princesa se acercaba y los preparativos para la fiesta tenían a todas las personas del castillo revoloteando de un lado para otro. Esto no exceptuaba a la sailor quien ahora era la guardiana principal de la princesa y su obligación era acompañarla a todos sus compromisos.

Venus corrió hacia la habitación de la princesa pues estaban retrasadas para ir donde el sastre que confeccionaría el vestido para la fiesta. Al entrar a la habitación de Serenity todo estaba en silencio, un silencio bastante sospechoso considerando que ella siempre solía recibirla con un grito de emoción cada que iba a visitarla. No era para menos, Venus era su única amiga en el reino y la única joven de su edad con quien le permitían tener contacto.

Reviso rápidamente todos los rincones de la habitación, la princesa no estaba allí. Trato de recordar si debía reunirse con ella en otra parte hasta que vio una pequeña nota sobre el tocador.

_Para sailor Venus:_

_Fui a la tierra, lo siento pero no pude resistirme. Prometo no tardarme mucho y estar a tiempo para la cita con el sastre. _

_Si no eres sailor Venus, olvida lo que acabo de escribir. _

_Con cariño Serenity_

Lady Venus suspiro profundo y salió de la habitación de la princesa directo a los jardines, la princesa estaba en un grave problema, y para qué negarlo, ella también.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

"_Siempre juntos creció mi cariño y un día me gritaste: me gustan los hombres, me aburren los niños_

_Fui dejando que el tiempo pasara, luche contra todo, sentí que los años caían en mi espalda y una noche que no te esperaba volviste en silencio y le diste un beso a mi boca cerrada._

_No te pude decir que te fueras, ni quise que vieras que estuve escribiendo mil veces tu nombre._

_Solo sé que te puse en mis brazos, deje que mi orgullo se hiciera pedazos, al fin ya era un hombre" _

Zoisite llego a su habitación con el alma en las manos. Durante la reunión con el rey trato de contener las lágrimas ante la noticia del compromiso del príncipe pero le fue imposible seguir allí y mejor opto por retirarse. Estaba destrozado, con su corazón en mil pedazos y el muy maldito se esforzaba en seguir latiendo ¿por qué no se paraba de una vez? Ya se sentía morir de todas formas.

Lo había traicionado, se burló de él de una manera retorcida muy propia de ella ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Llevaba tantos años conociéndola que sabía perfectamente de sus alcances. Sabia cuáles eran las ambiciones de Beryl pero el muy tonto creyó que podría hacerla desistir con sus declaraciones de amor ¡pero que idiota, pobre idiota!

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Beryl apareció en el marco, solo ella podía ser tan cínica. Zoisite la miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin importarle que ella lo viera llorar, ya le había robado la dignidad de todas formas.

- No hagas uno de tus dramas Zoisite.- respondió Beryl con descaro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.-

- Disculpe señorita, pero no es apropiado que la prometida de mi maestro este conmigo a solas en mi habitación.- camino hacia la puerta pero ella se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

- Zoisite tienes que entender que fue el rey quien lo decidió.- se disculpó ella fingiendo pena, pero él sabía que las cosas no habían ocurrido así.-

camino hacia su armario y busco una pequeña cajita que llevaba varios días guardando. Dentro había una sortija, era una joya muy simple pero la había conseguido con los ahorros de toda su vida.

- Me la regresaste.- le mostro la sortija de compromiso que hace pocos días le había dado.- porque querías tiempo para estar segura de ese paso, pero la verdad era otra, un simple general es poca cosa para ti.

- Zoisite las cosas no son como piensas.- ella empezó a besar su cuello conociendo perfectamente que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.- esto nos beneficiara mucho a los dos.

- ¿De qué hablas?- la aparto lejos de si y camino hacia su cama.- ¿crees que podría ser tu amante cuando tu esposo será el rey? es mi maestro de quien hablamos, puedo competir con quien sea por ti pero con él no Beryl, con todos menos él.

- No tienes que competir Zoi.- sonrió ella acercándose nuevamente.- nadie podrá ganarte, mi corazón es tuyo.

Y como siempre sucedía entre ellos, Beryl acallo las protestas de Zoisite con besos, relleno los vacíos de su mal amor con falsas caricias y dominó completamente su razón con lo único que podía doblegar al general, con el deseo. Un guerrero derrotado por sus propios demonios, incapaz de vencer a su peor rival, el aroma de esa mujer.

Zoisite había puesto sus ojos en Beryl desde que solo era un niño. Acababa de entrar a las filas del ejército del rey y ella era una de las doncellas del castillo. A pesar de ser solo una jovencita ella ya se perfilaba como una de las mujeres más hermosas del reino y ella lo sabía muy bien por lo que se aprovecharía de su belleza física para conseguir todo lo que quería, era obvio que un pequeño soldado no podría ser suficiente para calmar el hambre de poder que tenía Beryl, ella solo aceptaría un pretendiente digno de ella por lo que Zoisite trabajo duro para convertirse en general.

Y por un momento toco el cielo con sus manos al conseguir que Beryl le entregara sus atenciones aunque fuera unas pocas horas al día, tal vez con el tiempo eso sería suficiente para enamorarla, pero el general no contaba con que así como el gano fuerza y estatus, la ambición de Beryl creció también.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

A pesar de que Serenity quería conocer todo ese lugar el miedo a perderse la obligaba solo a transitar por terrenos conocidos. De todas formas no era tan malo, la cascada se había convertido en su lugar favorito en todo el universo.

La paz que allí se sentía era inigualable, la enamoraba la energía que emanaba ese hermoso planeta y quería sentirse parte de él ¿Qué se sentiría ser un ave y volar por libertad por los cielos? Seguramente encontraría un montón de sitios hermosos como ese. Nadie podría encerrarla nunca más y ella podría decidir qué hacer o a donde ir.

Jugueteaba tranquilamente con una familia de conejos que se habían acercado. Que hermosas y dulces eran esas criaturas, llenas de inocencia tal y como ella. Escucho unas pisadas acercarse, venia despacio, casi como si no quisiera interrumpir. Serenity alzo su cabeza temerosa para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel joven de la otra vez.

- ¿por eso te peinas así, para pasar desapercibida entre los conejos?

Ella no contesto solo lo miro con desagrado y le saco la lengua. El un tanto divertido por el gesto dio unos pasos más hacia la chica logrando que los animales huyeran despavoridos a su madriguera. Ella chasqueo su lengua molesta de que hubiera ahuyentado a sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo es que no te temen?- le pregunto Endymion confundido al ver que se fueron cuando el llego.-

- Los animales son bastante inteligentes Endamion…- se cruzó de brazos molesta

- Es Endymion…- le repitió rodando los ojos.

- Como sea.- le respondió irritada y continuo con su explicación.- ellos pueden darse cuenta de quien tiene buenas intenciones y quien no

- Pero si yo no les quiero hacer nada.- se defendió de su acusación un tanto sorprendido, los conejos no le interesaba

- Tal vez tu no, pero los humanos en general si.- sonrió triunfante.- ellos aprendieron a temerles, es instinto de supervivencia.

Él la miro confundido, como si ella no fuese una humana también; pero al menos ella tenía un punto, a simple vista podía verse que no era una joven ordinaria; era dulce e inocente, llena de bondad y también muy hermosa, no como la mujer que su padre eligió para que fuera su esposa. No iba a negar que la belleza de Beryl era extraordinaria pero era una belleza muerta porque la mirada de ella solo mostraba arrogancia y egoísmo. Tal vez solo estaba siendo prejuicioso pero no quería casarse con esa mujer, no quería un matrimonio arreglado en primer lugar.

- Algo te preocupa.- dijo ella mientras chapoteaba con sus pies en las aguas de la cascada.- puedo sentirlo en tu aura.

- ¿Algunas vez te obligaron a hacer algo que no deseas?- no sabía por qué se estaba abriendo con esa desconocida, pero algo en ella le generaba confianza.

- Todo el tiempo.- suspiro profundo.- por eso vengo aquí, para tratar de escapar unos instantes.-

- ¿de qué quieres escapar?-

- De mi prisión, siempre tengo que actuar y pensar como quieren todos los demás pero aquí puedo ser yo.- ella lo miro con una sonrisa y él se deslumbro por unos segundos.

- Tendré que venir más seguido, tal vez yo pueda ser yo mismo aquí también.-

- Te correré si sigues ahuyentando a mis conejos.- se rio ella y después se puso de pie para caminar alrededor de la cascada. -

- No prometo nada.- en ese momento una parvada de golondrinas atravesó el cielo.

- Sabes, a veces me gusta pensar que mi espíritu es como un ave.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto el sin dejar de mirar el cielo-

- Tal vez mi cuerpo está encerrado, pero mis sueños y esperanzas siguen volando alto, ese pensamiento me mantiene fuerte cuando creo que no puedo más.- ella lo miro con una sonrisa.- no dejes que metan tus sueños en una jaula Endymion. Mantente libre.

El solo pudo quedarse mirándola a los ojos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras. Jamás imagino que una chiquilla quien a simple vista parecía un poco atolondrada pudiese pensar de una forma tan profunda. Sus palabras sin lugar a dudas revitalizaron su alma y le dieron un poco de ánimo frente al panorama que se avecinaba, era cierto no debía permitir que las decisiones de su padre no aplastaran su espíritu.

- Recordaste mi nombre.- sonrió el

- Siempre lo recuerdo, solo me gusta molestarte.

El guardo silencio y la miro fijamente mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuerte, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Una situación similar ocurría en el pecho de su compañera quien se sentía hechizada ante la mirada profunda del joven.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Venus caminaba una vez más por los bosques del planeta tierra buscando a su princesa. Estaba furiosa, no solo la princesa había perdido la cita con el sastre real sino que también había traicionado la confianza de Venus. Serenity sabía que cada vez que ella escapaba a la tierra significaba una sanción para Venus ¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba tanto en meterla en problemas? Más que amiga parecía ser su peor enemiga, ni Lady Mars se comportaba así con ella.

Mientras refunfuñaba por las actuaciones de la princesa luchaba por caminar entre el fangoso suelo del bosque _"estúpidos zapatos"_ ¿Cómo es posible que el uniforme de una guerrera lleve tacones? ¿Cómo iba a luchar cómoda si le empezaban a doler sus pies? Los muy malditos se quedaban atrapados entre el lodo y ella tenía que luchar para sacarlos de allí hasta que…

- Aaaahhh.- grito antes de caer de cara contra el suelo. Escucho una carcajada tras de sí.-

- Otra vez tu por aquí.- ella cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando descubrió quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Kunzite estaba buscando a su maestro cuando vio caminar a la pequeña rubia a través del bosque, sus zapatos se estaba quedando pegados en el lodo. Cualquier persona normal se los hubiese quitado pero parecía ser que a la damita no le gustaba ensuciarse demasiado, Irónicamente se había ido de bruces contra en suelo.

El general pocas veces reía pero no pudo reprimir su carcajada ante el accidente de la chica, debía admitirlo era muy gracioso. Ella lo miro enojada y limpio su rostro con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

- Sigo sin saber cómo te metes en los terrenos de Elysion.- Kunzite comenzó a caminar tras ella.-

- Ocúpese de sus propios asuntos Lord Kunzite, yo me encargo de solucionar los míos. – dijo ella irritada mientras trataba de continuar su camino.-

- El problema Lady Venus es que ese es también mi asunto.- la tomo por el brazo y ella inmediatamente tomo su daga y la puso frente a los ojos del general.-

- No querrá luchar conmigo.- amenazo ella con una mirada fúrica y por primera vez en su vida Kunzite se sintió intimidado ante una mujer.- realmente he tenido un pésimo día y no estoy de humor.

Él estuvo a punto de responderle pero las risas de su maestro llamaron su atención, por lo que podía escuchar alguien más estaba con él y al parecer era la chica de la otra vez porque Lady Venus solo guardo su daga y camino en dirección a las voces que habían acabado de escuchar.

Serenity y Endymion jugaban alrededor de la cascada, arrojándose agua el uno al otro. La escena se veía tan lejana y privada que Kunzite no se atrevió a interrumpir a su príncipe, parecían estar en otro mundo en esos momentos, sin embargo la pequeña rubia no pensaba lo mismo porque solo se detuvo a mirarlos por dos segundos y después camino hacia ellos con su típico porte de reina.

- Serenity.- grito Venus haciendo que la recién nombrada girara en su dirección.- debemos irnos a casa.

- Lady Venus ¿pero que le paso en la cara?- pregunto la princesa reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de reírse.

- Eso no importa, despídase y vámonos.-

- Si quieres puedes lavar tu rostro en la cascada, el agua es un poco fría pero…

- ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES IRME AHORA MISMO!.- estallo haciendo sobresaltar a todos los presentes.-

Serenity guardo silencio comprendiendo un poco el comportamiento de su guardiana, le había faltado a su promesa de regresar pronto dejándola sola con todos los compromisos de la fiesta. Era lógico que estuviera tan disgustada, se estaba comportando de forma egoísta.

- Adiós Endymion.- sonrió Serenity mientras caminaba hacia el lado de su guardiana.-

- Mantente libre Serenity.- le grito el a sus espaldas.-

Ella solo pudo sonreír. _"Por supuesto que si Endymion, así lo haré"_

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

El viaje de regreso transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Al llegar al palacio Lady Luna las reprendió severamente por haber desaparecido toda la tarde pero gracias a una hábil intervención de sailor Venus lograron hacerla creer que habían pasado todo ese tiempo enseñándole a bailar a la princesa Serenity, excusa que no fue difícil de creer debido a la torpeza de la princesa. Luna sin embargo les dejo una advertencia de que no podrían volver a faltar a otro compromiso porque le contaría de inmediato a la reina.

Venus y Serenity acataron la advertencia de Luna y se fueron en silencio a la habitación de la princesa.

- Genial ahora también tenemos que encontrar alguien que te enseñe a bailar.- dijo Venus con amargura mientras se limpiaba el lodo de la cara.

- Lo siento mucho Lady Venus.- se disculpó la princesa con su tono tierno de siempre, pero esta vez Venus estaba lo suficientemente molesta para no ceder.-

- Su alteza, si me eligió como su líder porque creyó que la cubriría siempre que quería huir a la tierra lamento decirle que se equivocó de persona.-

- No Lady Venus, esa no fue la razón.- suspiro profundo mientras se dirigía a su balcón.- pero entiende, no puedo dejar de ir, ese lugar me llena de paz y me hace olvidar por unos instantes el infierno en que suele convertirse este lugar.

Venus no pudo sino sentir lastima por su protegida. La entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse un prisionero en su propio castillo, que todo el mundo quisiera imponer su voluntad sobre ti, que tus deseos y sueños nunca fueran escuchados. Toda su ira se desvaneció de repente y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Sin embargo no podía ceder ante esto, no era solo una cuestión de darle a Serenity un poco de libertad, los viajes a la tierra eran peligrosos, los terráqueos podían asesinarlas por romper el pacto firmado hace siglos y solo por esa imprudencia podían poner a todo el milenio de plata en peligro.

- Se lo que siente su alteza…-

- Serenity, solo dime Serenity.- la interrumpió la princesa.

- Serenity no puede seguir yendo a la tierra, entienda princesa el contacto con ellos está prohibido.

- Es una estupidez Venus, la primera guerra sucedió hace siglos.- Serenity se cruzó de brazos, odiaba esa maldita regla.-

- No se busque más problemas por favor, si algo le llegase a suceder en la tierra sería una terrible tragedia.- Venus jamás se imaginó que la princesa pudiese ser tan terca.

- Entonces ven conmigo, así no me pasara nada.-

- No Serenity.- Venus exclamo con rudeza, sin importarle que le estaba alzando la voz a su princesa, pero para ella su seguridad era más importante que cualquier cosa.- esta vez tendré que negarme a sus peticiones y hoy fue la última vez que la cubrí, espero que no vuelva a irse o de lo contrario tendré que pedirle a la reina que selle el atajo de la biblioteca

Sin decir más Venus se retiró de la habitación dejando sumida a la princesa en un mar de lágrimas ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Acaso era su terrible destino soportar ese maldito encierro? Eso no era lo que quería para su vida ¿por qué nadie veía que eso la hacía infeliz?

Entonces recordó las palabras de Endymion _"mantente libre Serenity_" y sonrió, es verdad absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su madre, podían arrebatarle sus sueños y estaba dispuesta a luchar por defender su libertad.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Era hora del entrenamiento de las scouts, y todas estaban reunidas en los jardines del palacio.

Cuando Lady Mars dijo que no le interesaba arrebatarle el papel de líder a la presumida de sailor Venus lo decía enserio, sin embargo se sentía enfada por que le hubiesen quitado un puesto que se había ganado con esfuerzo y disciplina. Estaba segura que Sir Artemis iba a nombrarla a ella y no a Venus pero la princesa intervino a favor de la estúpida rubia ¿Qué llevaría a la princesa a defenderla así? ¿Y por qué después de la reunión hablaban con tanta naturalidad? Incluso llego a abrazarla. Si Venus conocía a la princesa desde antes, eso sin duda era una ventaja injusta.

Pero Mars estaba decidida a no dejársela fácil, si bien el puesto de líder no le interesaba no creía que Venus fuera merecedora de él. la seguridad de la princesa era los más importante y si Venus conservar su papel debía esforzarse más que el resto y en eso era precisamente en lo que trabajaba Mars, en exigirle todo su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos.

- Fuego de marte.- grito Mars con fuerza derribando a una debilitada Venus que no lograba mantenerse en pie por los múltiples golpes.- ¿Qué sucede líder no puedes mantener el ritmo?

- Cierra la boca.- grito Venus molesta.- rayo creciente de…- pero no pudo terminar su ataque ya que un ataque con una de las dagas de Mars la obligó a emprender la huida.- Sir Artemis eso es trampa.- se quejó con su mentor mientras su oponente se reía en su cara

- No Lady Venus, es una batalla.- suspiro Sir Artemis decaído.- demuestre que merece la confianza que la princesa deposito en usted.

Sir Artemis no entendía los motivos que llevaron a Serenity a tomar esa decisión. Sabía que la princesa de Venus era un diamante en bruto, tenía coraje, agallas, fuerza y agilidad para ser una feroz combatiente pero le faltaba gracia, coordinación, disciplina y concentración para poder ser una gran guardiana. Características que si tenía sailor Mars quien era su real opción. Sin embargo iba a respetar la opinión de la princesa y tratar de sacar la imponente sailor que Venus llevaba dentro.

- Fuego de marte.- un último ataque dejo a Venus sin fuerzas, quien no pudo volver a ponerse en pie.

- Gran combate sailor Mars.- aplaudió Sir Artemis mientras miraba como sailor Venus había quedado tendida en el piso.- por favor Lady Mercury ayude a la señorita Venus; Mars, júpiter por favor vengan conmigo.

Lady Mercury se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Sir Artemis mientras una impotente Venus veía como su rival se iba entre sonrisas con Lady júpiter. La odiaba y deseaba desaparecerla de la faz del universo para poder entrenar tranquila de una buena vez.

- Te dieron una buena golpiza allá.- le comento Lady Mercury mientras empezaba a aplicarle un poco de ungüento contra las quemaduras

- No fue nada.- trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.- faltan más que unas estúpidas bengalas para acabar conmigo.

- Sailor Mars es bastante aguerrida.- dijo Mercury con inocencia, sin saber el efecto de sus palabras en Lady Venus.-

- Es solo una presumida.- trato de restarle importancia.- si hubiese sabido desde el principio que podíamos juntar nuestro poderes con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin duda la hubiese derrotado.

- Parece que no se llevan muy bien.-

- ¿Se nota acaso?- como podía Mercury ser tan poco observadora, todos sabían de la rivalidad entre ellas.

- No debe haber rivalidades entre las scouts, somos un equipo.- agrego la peli azul con calma, tratando de apaciguar la ira de Venus

- Díselo a ella, parece estar empeñada en liquidarme.

- En realidad, Mars solo quiere asegurarse de que seas una buena guardiana para la princesa.- comento Mercury un tanto temerosa por revelar las intenciones de Mars, pero consideraba que era mejor que Venus lo entendiera de una vez.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sailor Venus tu eres fuerte pero te falta experiencia a la hora de luchar sailor Mars pudo derrotarte con gran facilidad. – Mercury trago saliva al ver la expresión fúrica de Venus.- si alguien más fuerte que Mars llegase a atacar a la princesa tu no podrías defenderla.-

- No sabes lo que dices.- se levantó enojada ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo porque no quería escuchar una palabra más.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella? ¿Cómo se atrevían todas a cuestionarla? A dudar de ella y de sus capacidades, si lo quisiera podría derrotarlas con los ojos cerrados. La princesa no podría estar en mejores manos, todos lo sabían, si ella era la líder tenía que ser por algo, es que arrrghhhh….. ¿A quién quería engaña? La tonta de Mars tenía razón, ella no era una buena guardiana para Serenity y no merecía ese título, la princesa se lo había dado por conveniencia, no porque ella lo mereciera.

Suspiro profundo, no iba a ganar nada auto compadeciéndose, tenía que cerrarle la boca a Mars de una buena vez y no solo a ella, tenía que probarle a todo el mundo que ella podía ser una gran líder, la mejor scout, tenía que probárselo sobre todo a ella misma.

Debía entrenar como ninguna otra, esforzarse en doble que sus compañeras, entonces al mirar hacia el planeta azul tuvo la mejor y más descabellada idea, sin meditarlo ni un segundo más se convirtió en un halo de luz y viajo hacia el planeta tierra.

….-…

Kunzite entrenaba con sus hombres en los campos del castillo de Elysion pero podía sentirlos desconcertados, en especial a Zoisite. Él solía tener una muy buena relación con su equipo pero debía admitir que le tenía cierto cariño especial a Zoisite, era el menor de los generales y él más comprometido con su deber con el reino, lamentablemente no lo hacía por las razones correctas. Conocía perfectamente su relación con Beryl y más de una vez tuvo que reprenderlo por permitirle a esta mujer volvérsele una odiosa distracción; pasando las noches en su cuarto o faltando a los entrenamientos para reunirse en el bosque.

Aunque a su modo de ver Beryl era una mala mujer prefería no intervenir en los asuntos privados de sus amigos y simplemente limitarse a apoyarlos en silencio pero debía confesar que secretamente rogaba porque Beryl lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, pero cielos no así, no de una forma tan mezquina.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, el pobre estaba destrozado.

Lo que si no lograba entender Kunzite era la decisión del rey ¿Qué le pico para tomar semejante decisión? Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta a simple vista que ella no tiene las características que tendría que tener una buena reina.

Siguió entrenando con sus hombres, tratando en vano de mejorar el humor de Zoisite, pero era inútil, le habían robado el corazón.

Lady Venus llevaba rato mirando los entrenamientos de Kunzite, su trabajo como líder de los cuatro generales le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo había visto y sabía que nadie más que él podía convertirla en la mejor Sailor Venus de toda la historia, el problema era hacer que aceptara.

Cuando la práctica termino cada uno de los generales se dirigio a su habitación, en ese instante Lady Venus aprovecho para seguir a Kunzite sin ser descubierta, sin embargo cometió el error de subestimar las habilidades del general quien pudo oír sus pasos tras de sí.

Advertido de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desvió el rumbo de su destino y se dirigió a los jardines cercanos al bosque.

Ella lo siguió sin percatarse de la trampa hasta que llegaron al bosque, allí no logro comprender bien la situación, había escuchado que se irían a sus cuartos entonces por qué…?

Venus solo pudo reaccionar a la emboscada cuando el general giro y corrió con gran velocidad hacia ella. A lo único que pudo atinarle fue a tomar una de sus dagas y ponerla entre ella y el general.

Kunzite freno en seco cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

- Acaso piensa apuntarme con su daga cada que me ve?- pregunto Kunzite irritado.

- Es solo por precaución.- trato de sonreír para aligerar un poco el ambiente que estaba muy tenso. Él gruño por lo bajo y ella tras asegurarse que no iba a atacarla guardo su daga.

-Adivino.- dijo él con marcada ironía.- perdió a su amiguita otra vez

- esta vez vine sola.- el abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero guardo silencio.- Vera señor Kunzite quería disculparme por mi comportamiento esta mañana, sé que fui una maleducada con usted y obviamente…

- ¿ qué quieres?- sabía que sus intenciones no eran disculparse, había tratado lo suficiente con la rubia para saber que ella no era de las que agachaban la cabeza.-

- ¿Podría entrenarme para ser tan buena luchando como sus soldados?

- De todo lo ridículo que he escuchado.- el simplemente no quiso escuchar más y se dio media vuelta para irse, sin embargo ella no se daba por vencida fácilmente.-

- Por favor señor Kunzite. – corrió tras el suplicando.- no sabe cuánto necesito su ayuda tengo que convertirme en una gran guerrera porque si no lo hago perderé algo que es muy importante para mí.

- no estoy interesado en enseñarle a una niñita como usar una espada.- grito sin detener su camino.- ¿por qué no mejor se dedica a hacer algo referente a las jóvenes de su clase? Vaya a medirse vestidos finos y comprar costosas joyas y déjeme en paz.

Si bien Kunzite no era de esos tipos que creían que el combate era únicamente para hombres, si era bastante prejuicioso con respecto a las mujeres de sociedad. Una chica del campo, fuerte y aguerrida podría luchar con el sin problemas pero entrenar a una dama criada entre la realeza solo sería un dolor de cabeza y él no pensaba someterse a esa tortura, no soportaba a la chiquillas superficiales que poco se interesaban por alguien más que no fuese a ella.

y a Lady Venus se le notaba lo diva hasta en su forma de caminar.

Para Kunzite la mujer que valía la pena era esa que no le molestaba sentir la tierra en sus dedos y permitía a su cabello bailar libre con el viento. La mujer natural, que se convirtiera en una con la naturaleza y el universo, una mujer natural que siguiera siempre a sus deseos e instintos y no se comportara como las frígidas damas de sociedad con sus pensamientos banales y comunes

Ella quedo en shock con su comentario, definitivamente era un cerdo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¿Entonces quiso decirle que por ser mujer ella no era digna de ser una guerrera? Bruto ignorante, eso es lo que era, un maldito ignorante pero le iba a demostrar que ella ya sabía perfectamente como coger una espada y no solo eso, sino que también tenía la fuerza suficiente para patearle el trasero.

Encontró una roca en mitad de su camino y se la arrojo en la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué?- grito el general molesto cuando recibió el impacto en su cuello.

Sin embargo su enojo pasó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía problemas más grandes. Lady Venus corría hacia él no con una sino con dos dagas, una en cada mano. El saco su espada con rapidez para detener su primer ataque

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunto más que irritado, confundido.

- ¿cree que no se como coger una espada?.- le pregunto ella con ira mientras lanzaba un segundo ataque directo a su abdomen.- ¿Qué se siente que una chica de mi clase te de una golpiza?

- Eso crees niñita.-

Y comenzó un intenso combate entre ellos, Lady Venus atacaba sin tregua, lanzado golpes de un lado a otro, hacia su abdomen, su rostro, sus manos, todo era blanco para la rubia.

El por su parte movía su espada con agilidad, defendiéndose de los ataques de su adversario sin poder lanzar los propios debido a la velocidad de la chica. Trato de analizar su forma de luchar, el problema es que esta era completamente caótica, ella no tenía una técnica especial, solo lanzaba sus dagas al azar.

Venus dio un par de pasos y Kunzite pudo descubrir las falencias en su forma de pelear. Con su pierna enredo uno de los pies de ella haciéndola caer al suelo y antes de que pudiera incorporarse se puso sobre ella inmovilizándole las piernas.

Aún así ella se negaba a darse por vencida y seguía moviendo sus brazos con el fin de herirlo con sus brazos hasta que el vio otro error en su forma de atacar y pudo arrebatarle las dos dagas de un tirón.

Lo miro a los ojos con el desafío impreso en su mirada, ni aun estando derrotada podía dejar de lado esa actitud altiva que tenía. Pudo haber perdido la batalla, pero jamás le arrebataría su honor, eso estaba claro.

- Primera lección.- susurro Kunzite contra su oído.- no separes tanto los pies, eso hará que pierdas el equilibrio con facilidad.

Sonrío olvidando la furia de hace unos momentos y él al verla no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa, debía aceptar que era preciosa.

Ambos se quedaron allí, atrapados en sus miradas como la primera vez que se conocieron. El sobre ella sin moverse un solo milímetro y ella parecía no importarle soportar el peso del general. Kunzite reacciono a los pocos minutos y se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra mientras ella seguía con sus ojos puestos en él, manteniendo esa mirada que lograba desconcentrarlo.

- Nos vemos aquí a las 8.- dijo él con brusquedad, arruinando completamente el momento que se había generado entre los dos, ella no se quejó por su tosquedad, estaba muy feliz para protestar.

- Lord Kunzite no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted, vera que no se arrepentirá…

- Guarda silencio, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Sin decir más se fue hacia el palacio y ella camino hacia el lado contrario unos cuantos metros, después se convirtió en un halo de luz y voló hacia la luna.

Kunzite no pudo dejar de pensar en Lady Venus en lo que restaba del día. La batalla de ese día había sido… uuuffff. No podía describir con palabras la emoción que sentía, no había tenido un combate así desde sus inicios en el ejercito del rey cuando era un joven inexperto pero decidido a llegar lejos haciendo lo que más le gustaba, empuñar una espada.

Venus tenía una técnica terrible, no podía negarlo, pero la suplía con entrega, fuerza y decisión lo podría agrupar todo en una sola palabra, PASION, eso era Venus, la pasión hecha mujer a la hora de luchar y verla mover su cuerpo al ritmo de sus dagas, actuando como su instinto lo ordenaba; había sido una de las experiencias más sublimes en la carrera de Kunzite, tanto que no podía dejarla pasar así no más, esto era un entrenamiento a otro nivel pues era entrenar a alguien con la misma entrega que él. No importaba si eso iba en contra de todo lo que pensaba acerca de las chicas de sangre real, Venus era todo menos una princesa consentida, esa chica tenía fuego en su sangre, sangre de guerrera.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Venus llego al castillo después de la cena, estaba realmente agotada y su cuerpo le dolía por montones, no era para menos la habían apaleado dos veces ¡el mismo día! Por lo menos no todo había sido un total fracaso, obtendría la ayuda de Kunzite…

Kunzite, aun recordaba la sonrisa que le había dado y después esa actitud tan brusca, tal vez no le gustaba que lo hicieran salir de su papel del tipo rudo pero al parecer era un hombre muy dulce, o bueno eso creía ella. Después de todo no podía quejarse de él, había accedido a entrenarla y estaría agradecida toda la eternidad.

Sabía que su comportamiento era reprochable e hipócrita. El mismo día le había dicho a Serenity que no podría ver al joven que conoció en la tierra y ella ahora iba a ser entrenada por otro terráqueo.

Pero no veía otra opción, las palabras de Mercury la habían puesto en sobre aviso, ella no sería suficiente para la princesa con solo el entrenamiento de Sir Artemis, ella debía arriesgarse más, la principal responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros.

Su conciencia le pesaba, sabía que sus motivos no eran únicamente el bienestar de Serenity, el querer vencer a Mars y ganarse la aprobación de su madre eran factores que la empujaron a buscar a Kunzite, pero sabía que su actitud era egoísta porque ella podría viajar a la tierra pero Serenity tendría que seguir sufriendo su encierro, no podía hacerle eso.

Serenity no necesitaba solo una protectora, necesitaba una amiga y ella no lo estaba siendo. Si iba a proteger a su princesa no solo cuidaría de su integridad física, también velaría eternamente por su felicidad.

Y por eso se encontraba en frente a la habitación de la princesa, sin importarle que a lo mejor ya se había ido a dormir. Serenity abrió la puerta un tanto sorprendida pero al ver que era Venus solo guardo silencio y la dejo seguir.

- Vera princesa lo estuve pensando.- Venus empezó a explicarse mientras Serenity seguía mirándola en silencio.- y decide no impedir más sus visitas a la tierra, pero entenderá que debe ir conmigo.

- ¿De verdad?- la mirada de la chica se ilumino y corrió a abrazarla.- Venus muchas gracias

- Sera bajo mis condiciones princesa, no pueden descubrirnos.

- Está bien, lo hare como tú lo digas.-


End file.
